


【鸣佐】我为了追女神而搞了自己的cp

by DoubleStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleStar/pseuds/DoubleStar
Summary: *现演员pa，但大家的本职都不是演员（。*oocoocooc说三遍，不一定会写完的连载*为了看起来好像比较合理所以对原著进行了年龄操作*其实是热血追梦故事（？）
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *现演员pa，但大家的本职都不是演员（。  
> *oocoocooc说三遍，不一定会写完的连载  
> *为了看起来好像比较合理所以对原著进行了年龄操作  
> *其实是热血追梦故事（？）

0.  
漩涡鸣人若有所思的盯着手机。

路过的木叶丸瞅了他一眼，惊讶道：“还研究着呢哥？”

鸣人挥了挥手，“别打岔，我刚看明白什么叫cpf唯粉和毒唯啊我说。”

“你这是偶像失格吧我说。”木叶丸吐槽道，“不，简直让人难以相信你身处娱乐圈。”

鸣人叹了口气，抓着手机做西子捧心状，“明明都是粉丝，为什么要划出这么多派系呢？既然大家喜欢的是同一个人，那么努力和谐相处不好吗？”

“……我总觉得在哪部后宫男主的嘴里听过类似的翅膀论。”

“啊，对了。”鸣人话锋一转，“话说我的新人奖投稿有消息了吗我说？”

“没呢哥。”木叶丸惆怅地颠了颠手中的箱子，“真不是我打击你，我们这四年来就没收到过任何回复。你干脆把心思专注于演戏吧，这样我也能从迈出从杂务小弟到金牌经纪人第一步！”

木叶丸看鸣人神色有所松动的样子，立马趁热打铁：“这次时隔四年的「木叶合伙人~疾风传」就是大好机会啊！你上次懒懒散散不认真营业消磨人气，但只要这次努力，我木叶丸以木叶娱乐未来第一经纪人的身份保证，你马上就能跻身二线！”

鸣人大感动摇，神色犹豫：“我再想想，我再想想的说……”

“还有什么好想的！”木叶丸一把扔下手里的箱子，捧着鸣人的手，情真意切道：

“你想想，你认真演疾风传就是认真和宇智波佐助营业，你认真营业就是让春野樱小姐重燃创作激情，春野樱小姐重燃创作激情获奖后热血上涌说不定就会答应你的表白啊！”木叶丸认真胡扯，“你这是事业爱情两丰收啊！——括弧顺带我的事业。”

鸣人摸了摸下巴，“你说的好像很有道理……”

木叶丸使劲儿点头，就差当场切腹证明自己对上司的一腔真心：“所以你一定要好好工作啊我说！”

——真心到连口癖都学到了。

1.  
事情要从四年前说起。

漩涡鸣人是火之国国立大学文学系毕业的高材生，虽说是高材生（自称），但文学系大家心知肚明毕业等于失业。漩涡鸣人先生在大作被各个出版社接连退稿，积蓄也岌岌可危，就差低头回家啃老之际，被星探卡卡西一眼发掘，糊里糊涂成了一度引起收视狂潮的划时代巨作（木叶丸语）——“木叶合伙人”的男主，涡卷鸣门的扮演者。

虽然鸣人出于正统学院派对网络流行文学的鄙视，甚至因此对出演鸣门而兴致缺缺导致饱受诟病，但还是不影响木叶合伙人大爆特爆，连带初登荧幕的漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助都因此家喻户晓。

宇智波佐助趁着这股热度和他那张美到惊心动魄的脸迅速成为炽手可热的一线明星，但对鸣人来说，演戏只是他用来养活自己和文学梦想的踏板，太过出名反而会打扰他写作，于是被人讥讽啃老本一路糊穿地心。

而这位大作家（未来）之所以良心发现自己偶像失格，开始认真学习新时代爱豆文化，纯粹是因为他暗恋多年的女神兼高中大学同学兼文学界真正冉冉上升的新星，春野樱小姐新书遭遇滑铁卢，口碑销量惨淡到令人怀疑人生。作为一向随时准备向女神嘘寒问暖的合格备胎，他多方面打听得到的结果居然是：

“…zqsg搞了好多年的cp居然sjd，没跳楼都情有可原……？？？”鸣人一脸问号的看着井野发过来的这句话，“除了后面这句疑似自杀宣言我看懂了，前面那是什么？鹿丸让你们帮忙测试的新时代密码学？”

此刻又在路过的木叶丸瞥了眼鸣人的手机屏幕，“哦，没想到春野樱小姐也磕cp啊。”他感慨地摇了摇头，“想当年我作为一介直男都短暂的搞过Narusasu呢……造化弄人，造化弄人啊。”

鸣人继续满头问号，“你又在说什么？怎么全世界好像只有我不知道你们在说什么？”

木叶丸啧啧两声，“你这叫偶像失格。”他过来划拉了下鸣人和井野的聊天记录，“不过这是情伤，非得以情治愈，鸣人哥你机会终于到了。”

鸣人似懂非懂的点了点头，在手机页面敲下一行字：

鸣人：那我去安慰安慰小樱？

井野：你治愈个屁，这里哪有你的事。

鸣人：我助理说这是情伤，非得以情愈情的说。

井野：这两种情根本八竿子打不到一起好吧。

井野：………………不，等等。

井野：等等等等，说不定还真可以！

井野：你是鸣人啊！！

鸣人：……哈喽？ 

井野：…不是！妈的和你认识太久我都要忘了你也曾算知名男演员……关键是小樱她，她，曾zqsg地搞过Narusasu啊！

鸣人：靠这究竟是什么神秘的代号啊？邪教组织还是地下党？

井野：从某种意义来说还真是邪教组织的说，都怪你的说。

鸣人：？？？

木叶丸不知道什么时候蹲在了他身后，看着井野这句话，颇为赞同的点了点头：

“我说嘛，大家谁没曾为那该死的偷摸大鸡*之情所迫，zqsg地搞过一段Narusasu呢？”

鸣人还在一头雾水木叶丸究竟在说什么，只见井野的消息突然如狂风暴雨般闪烁：

井野：你的助理真是神人！！他说的没错，这段情伤只能用情治愈啊！！

井野：cp的情伤只能用新的cp来替代！！

井野：请你让小樱重燃创作激情吧！！

井野：出版社说她如果下一本还这么差的话就要炒我鱿鱼了！！

……

鸣人困惑的看着不断闪过的消息，原本在他身后的木叶丸看热闹的突然心里一咯噔，他听到小道消息，说木叶合伙人很有可能最近要出后续疾风传，这不就是让鸣人工作甚至营业的大好机会吗？！木叶丸在心里飞快的计算，鸣人要是能成功营业，不论是重现Narusasu当年的辉煌再提纯一波cp粉还是趁机蹭一下宇智波佐助的热度怎么想都是稳赚不亏啊！

此刻人类的思想得到了极大的共通，木叶丸和井野两位为生计所迫的经纪人/编辑在此刻达到了惊人的一致，心境得到极大改变的木叶丸代替不在场的井野女士，声泪俱下地捧起了鸣人的双手：

“没错！这就是你的机会啊鸣人老师！”

3.  
于是某失格偶像被木叶丸一本当今偶像必读的厚厚营业指南砸了一脑袋，附赠Narusasu五百页入坑指南（洗脑包）PDF，三令五申他必须在半个月内熟读。

被科普了“Narusasu”就是指他和宇智波佐助的cp名而心情复杂的鸣人一边感叹大人时代变了，一边打开了洗脑包的第一页。

第一页就令人目瞪口呆。

只见她们用了鸣人和佐助当年那张亲吻的剧照做底面，龙飞凤舞的写了几个大字：

一吻定情。

鸣人倒吸一口凉气，这让他一瞬间梦回四年前片场那段糟糕的回忆。彼时他和宇智波佐助都是新人演员，他更是苦逼哈哈的在此剧奉献了自己的初吻，因为不好意思和演技不熟练的原因NG了无数次，到最后连围观群众都麻木了，导致难得情感流露比较好的一次也得再来。后来这段花絮传到网上，网民纷纷表示这群神情麻木的观众就是被Narusasu一次又一次秀恩爱而想自毁双目的我自己啊！

回归正题。

鸣人的目光在这一页久久地徘徊，文学系高材生的大脑不合时宜地转动了起来。他想写洗脑包的这个人真是好手段，一开始就用一张极富冲击力的图片和说明打的人猝不及防，留下了“这两人亲都亲过了肯定有点不对劲”的错觉，接下来再循循善诱反复强调Narusasu Szd（鸣人已经能熟练掌握这几个拼音了），从而在不经意之间给人洗脑。文学系高材生在心里冷笑一声，我可不会被这种洗脑包给洗脑的说！

然后他就被洗了个彻底。

事后鸣人声泪俱下地表示不是我方太无能而是Narusasu Szd！！你看这个涡卷鸣门和内轮助，怎么就突然是身体先动的了？怎么就突然一吻定情下腹一紧了？还有怎么就雨中对视情断绝情大峡谷了？？漩涡鸣人老师挥舞着手里的洗脑包声情并茂的呐喊，他俩要是没什么怎么多由也就突然问你们是不是gay了*！！

还有两个演员，怎么就相视一笑合唱少年一瞬动心就永远动心了？怎么一个5:20发推特另一个就偏偏在7:23时候转发了？怎么漩涡鸣人前脚说他喜欢吃拉面宇智波佐助后脚就拿下了日清拉面的代言了？

鸣人老师激情批注：这必然是因为Narusasu Szd！！

于是木叶丸万万没想到当他一边微笑着的推开门，一边和蔼的问“鸣人哥，学习的怎么样了啊？”时，迎接他的是满地狼藉的纸巾和一个泪眼婆娑的漩涡鸣人，鸣人手里还拿着张纸巾擤鼻涕，电视里还放着的Narusasu剪辑的背景音，在这略显荒唐的景象下，木叶丸觉得自己应该是在梦游：

“木叶丸，你听我说，你千万不要害怕…” 鸣人偷偷抹了把眼泪，神情严肃，“我发现啊，这个Narusasu，它，它真的是真的啊！！”

木叶丸：…………？？？


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
木叶丸和漩涡鸣人面面相觑。

木叶丸咳嗽一声，率先发起攻势：“鸣门和内轮助我先不提，就说你和宇智波佐助啊……”他深沉的说，“你们俩能是真的吗？”

鸣人：“那个723还不够——”

木叶丸：“你是当事人，你来解释一下为什么偏偏挑在723转发人家推特？”

鸣人：“……”

金发偶像摸了摸脑袋，费劲儿的回想了一下：“…呃，这谁能记得。”他贼心不死，又挣扎着向木叶丸开炮：“但巧合更能说明命运！比如你看这个相视一笑……”

木叶丸看了眼他递来的照片，冷冷一笑，“漩涡鸣人你真当我分不清你的营业笑容吗？你这笑才露两颗牙！”

鸣人：“……”

鸣人垂死挣扎：“那那个拉面代言你总不能洗糖吧！”

木叶丸：“不错，这点倒是真的。”

鸣人大喜过望，不料木叶丸又慢悠悠的接着说，“…可是我记得，他接的这款日清拉面是你喜欢的一乐的死对头来着吧？”

漩涡鸣人卒。

木叶丸慈爱的拍了拍他的肩，“还真吗？还要讨论吗？”

漩涡鸣人裹着被子泪流满面，“是假的，是假的。”

木叶丸大刀阔斧的坐在沙发上，“你既然清醒了那就好说了。”他拍了拍手里拿着的一沓纸，“疾风传一周后开拍，三天后出席发布会。我和宇智波佐助那边说好了，你俩可以尝试营业一下，说不定可以搞个夏日限定复刻。”

木叶丸来去潇洒的像一阵风，徒留鸣人惆怅的翻着剧本。他上次见到宇智波佐助已经是三年前，而剧本中的鸣门也外出修炼了三年，现如今正踌躇满志的回到木叶，发誓要将他的朋友带回家乡。鸣人把厚厚一沓剧本盖在脸上，在莫名有些惆怅的心情中闭上了眼睛。

5.  
三天后，发布会如期举行，一大早漩涡鸣人就被木叶丸拖到公司报道。

“来这么早干什么啊我说？”鸣人打着哈欠。

木叶丸指挥人给他拿来一套阿玛尼高定西装，“你是不是又没认真看我给你的文件？”他恨铁不成钢的指着一脸状况外的鸣人，“待会儿要去拍定妆照了啊！”

鸣人回想了一下剧本最后一页的通知，后知后觉的想起好像是有这么一回事，他看着脸上隐约怒气的木叶丸，决定乖巧的闭嘴任化妆师在他脸上摆弄。

二十分钟后，木叶丸对着面前这位一身白色西装的金发帅哥满意的点了点头，“不愧是光靠脸就拿下最想被拥抱榜单第十位的人，我们走。”

鸣人烦躁的揉了一把被仔细打理好的发型，“反正待会儿定妆还要换弄那么仔细干什么啊……”

木叶丸一脸严肃，“这就叫专业。”

鸣人：“……”

一通紧赶慢赶，他们总算在迟到前赶到了剧组。

“不好意思，千手导演。”木叶丸拉着鸣人，歉意的对着摆弄机器的千手柱间，“刚刚路上堵车了。”

“哈哈哈没事的。”千手柱间不在意的笑了几声，转而拍拍鸣人的肩膀，“鸣人啊，加油哦，佐助拍完接下来就是你了。”

鸣人点点头。千手柱间此人，原本是木叶知名企业千手集团的总裁，三十岁那年不知受了什么刺激，突然把家族企业交给弟弟，自己跑来娱乐圈当导演，第一部电影便荣膺最佳导演提名，而后的电视剧木叶合伙人更是成为时代经典。

木叶丸和鸣人顺着标识朝剧组的化妆间走去，刚走到拐角，不料一个白衣飘飘的黑发男人端着剑推门而出，容姿端丽，光是看到便让人呼吸一滞。

黑发男人瞥了他一眼，似有似无的笑道，“好久不见啊，鸣人。”

漩涡鸣人目瞪口呆，“佐、佐助？”

佐助点了点头，没再寒暄，便往片场走去，徒留木叶二人组呆在原地发愣。鸣人的脑海中不断的闪过刚刚那抹惊鸿一瞥的白色衣角，总觉得自己要抓住了什么。

“笔，笔，笔和记事本！”鸣人突然喊，“木叶丸，快快快。”

木叶丸立刻掏出身上的纸笔递给他，漩涡鸣人哆嗦着手飞快的在纸上记下在脑海中飞过的词语，洁白的，缥缈的，无言的月亮啊，他想，这是一个在月光下浮动的，与某人相遇的故事。

他狂暴的灵感渐渐平静下来，笔尖在记事本上点来点去，“高杉、不，五十岚，不不，远月。”鸣人喃喃自语，一个形象在他脑中逐渐构建成型，“远月，远月……”

木叶丸接过话，“远月樱？挺好的。”

漩涡鸣人的目光飘向远方，他曾发誓要将故事里所有的女主角起名为樱。不过这次，他的嘴巴张开又合上，最终迟疑的说：

“凛然生畏的月亮…远月凛。”

**_“…我最终在那棵树下停了下来。_ **

**_我那年二十岁，或许，是二十五岁，我也说不准。我不记得自己的名字，也不知道自己从何而来，终究要往哪里去。我在附近的村子住了半年，他们叫我鸢尾，因为我第一次到这个村子时，手里就拿了一捧鸢尾花。_ **

**_我抬头望着那棵树，枝繁叶茂，绿荫稠密，冥冥之中我被这棵树吸引住了，我难言地、迟钝地意识到，这棵树可能埋葬我的什么过往。于是我坐下来，脊背贴着树干，闭着眼什么都不想。她是在那个时候出现的，出现在我的面前，伴随着月光凛然坠落。黑发白肤。宛如月姬。_ **

**_后来我知道了她的名字，她说她叫远月凛，在等一个傻瓜。”_ **   
**_——选自《月姬》 - 漩涡鸣人_ **

6.  
【听说NARUSASU要开始重新营业了？】

RT，看到木叶合伙人官博预告，今晚的发布会直播  
№1 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆ 

NARUSASU是什么？  
№2 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆ 

靠这论坛现在都是些什么妖魔鬼怪？？曾经一代国民西皮NARUSASU都不认得了？？  
№3 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆ 

xswl你家真是仗糊行雷，还国民cp，说夏日限定都抬举了嘻嘻  
№4 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆ 

NARUSASU纸片和rps是不是没分家啊？看他们家代称我好混乱  
№5 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆ 

回复5L  
没分呢，恶臭真人舔着脸倒贴纸片呕呕  
№6 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆ 

讲真你说纸片NARUSASU是一代国民cp我还勉强可接受，那对真人就差把不熟和营业写在脸上了吧？佐助也不是没合适相方佐粉解解何苦硬拉瓜呢  
№7 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆ 

来了来了，经典套路，别人打我我打佐粉  
№8 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆ 

回复8L  
搞得和谁爱打你家一样？就你家天天跳的最高还捏着鼻子拉瓜踩瓜，哪家被你们拉过不是怨声道载？放过我们十八线小明星漩涡鸣人吧  
№9 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆ 

回复9L  
你也是知道你家十八线？拉花踩花到这地步鸣粉真是圈内第一人，我们佐助一普通爱豆不敢碰瓷你们文学系高材生哦  
№10 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

现 场 表 演  
№11 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

唯粉要掐架滚出去  
№12 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

跨栏跨栏  
№13 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

不过讲真，NARUSASU纸片真人不分家这件事真的很烦吧？我看她们最起码来来回回掐了四次了  
№14☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

要怪就怪卡卡西，导言叫他去选角他硬是找了两个同名的回来，缩写啥的都一模一样，怪谁！  
№15 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

kdlkdl  
№16 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

时至今日我还是不敢相信这世界上居然有如此巧合  
№17 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

唉，想当年NARUSASU无论是纸片还是真人都还是真过的，一时真的是风头无两啊  
№18 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

呃，纸片剧情内有目共睹，你家真人到底有啥真的，什么时间衣服花纹巧合的硬磕糖就不必来碰瓷纸片了……  
№19 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

本出坑前NARUSASU粉表示，他家rps真的就是蹭纸片红利的…之前那本广为流传的洗脑包其实基本都是纸片糖，rps查无  
№20 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

说起来那种时间巧合花纹撞上的磕糖法也是NARUSASU开创的吧，看着真可怜jpg  
№21 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

啊发布会开始了……  
№22 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

唉虽然NARUSASU很假但我还是要说我真的很磕他俩的颜，你看着他俩这发色，这气质，这长相，真的太配了，难怪两家互相嫌弃还是最喜欢锁对方的瓜/花  
№23 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

虽然但是之前水佐超NARUSASU惹  
№24 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

回复24L  
真假的？！  
№25 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

回复25L  
真的啊！水月和佐助私下一直玩的很好很能续，前一阵他俩合拍了部电影角色挺适合的就小爆了一下……  
№5 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

其实就我一个人觉得水月和鸣人有点像吗……  
№26 ☆☆☆==于xxx 留言☆☆☆

回复26L  
你们消停点吧，抱走水月了，勿cue  
№27 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

啧啧，这个位置绝对是有用心排过的，鸣人左边我爱罗右边佐助，宁次左边雏田右边天天，这不就是当年第一部BLBG四巨头嘛  
№28 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

我靠这个定妆照……涡卷鸣门你怎么又穿运动服靠！你以为你里面穿渔网我就可以原谅你穿运动服了吗！  
№29 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

什么渔网装，人家那是锁子甲  
№30 ☆☆☆==于xxx 留言☆☆☆

你家锁子甲内衬黑丝？  
№31 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

剧组没钱买道具或者要男主卖肉，你自己选  
№32 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

大草，鸣人老师你辛苦了  
№33 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

卧槽！！佐助！！  
№34 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

…………？  
№35 ☆☆☆==于xxx 留言☆☆☆

麦艾斯麦艾斯  
№36 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

这下好了，鸣人老师的卖肉之旅并不孤单  
№37 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

绝了，这服装真nm绝啊，不愧是你大蛇丸  
№38 ☆☆☆==于xxx 留言☆☆☆

这、这真的能过审吗？！  
№39 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

草上身全脱了手臂还捂得严严实实……这之中真的没混入谁的醒脾吗……  
№40 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

是我的醒脾，是我的醒脾！  
№41 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

我一时竟为鸣人的服装不够劲爆而惋惜  
№42 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

木叶合伙人果然从不让我失望！从第一部佐助的大敞领口我就看出来惹！  
№43 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

道理我都懂，但是为什么你们邪恶组织要涂指甲油……  
№44 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

全 员 基 佬  
№45 ☆☆☆==于xxx 留言☆☆☆

啊，主持人cue他俩了，是时隔三年的再会~  
№46 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

靠漩涡鸣人居然老实的点头了！合着你们这三年真的一点都没见过啊？！  
№47 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

NARUSASU真的sjd，你们安息吧  
№48 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

佐助过来打圆场了…一直期待见面什么的，简直是营业车祸现场啊，我不忍心看了……  
№49 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

佐助实惨  
№50 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

佐解解消停会儿，别蹦那么高  
№51 ☆☆☆==于xxx 留言☆☆☆

说起来疾风传好像是现写现拍随时修改的吧？听说现在剧本只写了5集左右  
№52 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

？？合伙人不是网文改编吗，怎么回事  
№53 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

作者太监了，纸片NARUSASU粉都要气死了  
№54 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

太惨了太惨了，怜爱NARUSASU粉一秒，纸片真人同时塌房子  
№55 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

唉大家都换造型了我鹿惊怎么还是老样子，再帅也不能任由放水凉鞋和绿马甲糟蹋啊  
№56 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

小道消息，我有个朋友说疾风传旗木鹿惊要出现新相方，据说原作者太监跑路前就把他的线写完交给剧组了，剧情绝对劲爆狗血  
№57 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

靠靠靠不要啊，他已经很惨了放过他吧  
№58 ☆☆☆==于xxx 留言☆☆☆

所以现在已经没人关注NARUSASU了吗？  
№59 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

就这种硬营业还有啥好说的，天底下又不是没有rio的rps，何苦吊在这一棵树上  
№60 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

啊啊啊啊啊啊你们听预告pv了吗！！不准在我面前把佐助说的像你的东西！！！  
№61 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

草有內味儿了  
№62 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

这剧组还是这么会这么会这么会，我好了！  
№63 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

纸片NARUSASU SZD！  
№64 ☆☆☆==于xxx 留言☆☆☆

唉哀其不幸怒其不争啊我的rps！！  
№65 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

发布会都要结束了，你NARUSASU真人还没营上业  
№66 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

……我靠，等等  
№67 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

草，认真的吗？  
№68 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

？？？？？？？？？  
№69 ☆☆☆==于xxx 留言☆☆☆

是我眼瞎了吗？？？？这俩人刚刚又亲上了？？？？  
№70 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

cnm现实世界真的存在这么狗血和不科学的姿势吗？轻轻一推你俩就亲上了？？  
№71 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

沉默了，沉默是今晚的合伙人剧组  
№72☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

我爱罗的手都在颤抖啊！！！  
№73 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

不是你的错我爱罗，是上天看不下去这俩人没有操守的营业水平了！  
№74 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

时隔三年，一吻定情又上全球推特趋势了  
№75 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

历史他是个圈啊圈  
№76 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

废话不多说了我又找回了当年磕NARUSASU的心动，我搞还不行吗！！！  
№77 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

这糖不磕是人吗！！搞了！！  
№78 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

我靠这真不是漩涡鸣人故意上位蹭热度的手段吗？？？  
№79 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

我仿佛在屏幕后看到了佐粉解解气急败坏的嘴脸哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№80 ☆☆☆= =于xxx 留言☆☆☆

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> *偷摸大鸡，是日语里朋友的音译  
> *都是原作，坐下，小场面，小场面jpg  
> 按理说真人cp和纸片cp是要分开的，但因为某些特殊（？）的原因剧中的Narusasu是真人和纸片共用一个cp名（于是显得更真了  
> 想领Narusasu五百页入坑指南的快点过来评论！！（。


End file.
